ZX-Tole
Series.]] ZX-Tole (also: Zx-tale, Zektoll, Zector) was a Hyper-Zoanoid and was the Team Leader of the Hyper-Zoanoid Elite Squad, known as the “Hyper Zoanoid Team Five”. He was created by Dr. Barcas, as were the rest of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five members, both to be the most powerful Hyper-Zoanoid and to be team leader. ZX-Tole was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, to be the "Best of the Best!" and was said to be more than a match for a Guyver. Equipped with thirteen Bio-Blasters, each one far more powerful than a Vamores, and the Blaster Tempest, a charged thermal beam blast concentrated in his abdomen powerful enough to destroy its own emitter, this Hyper-Zoanoid truly is the most powerful of them all. 'Appearance' In human form, ZX-Tole is a surprisingly short man of indeterminate ethnicity, while in his Hyper-Zoanoid form he bares remarkable resemblance to some sort of beetle. ZX-Tole wears the standard Hyper-Zoanoid uniform, has very short hair, brown eyes and rounded facial features. Zx-Tole's Hyper-Zoanoid form is similarly short, stocky and round-featured, but crowned with an enormous, tri-forked rack of antlers, the central horn capable of opening up to reveal his second most powerful bio-blaster. The bright yellow panels on his forearms and thighs can open up, each revealing three more bio-blasters, giving him a total of thirteen, not counting the far larger cannon located in his abdomen. Fully functional beetle-like wings can emerge from beneath the plates of his back when necessary. ZX-Tole also has spike like protrusions extending from his shin, wrists and knees, is very muscular and is protected by a thick shell. 'Personality' 'Plot' 'Mt. Minikami arc ' (From left to right: Elegen, Thancrus, ZX-Tole, Gaster, and Derzerb)]] ZX-Tole was introduced in the 2005 Anime series of Guyver, as were the other members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" when Guyver III was trying to escape with Tetsuro, Mizuki, and Fumio Fukamachi, Guyver I's father. However, Guyver III was stopped by the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" in the underground Transport Line. When the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" first transformed to fight, Guyver III did not show any signs of concern and charged forward to fight the Hyper-Zoanoid Derzerb. However, Derzerb proved to be more than a match for Guyver III, throwing him aside with ease. Soon afterwards Guyver III realized that he was currently no match for these Hyper-Zoanoids, (also because he had recently exhausted much of his power which resulted in him being overwhelmed by their greater power). After Guyver III had taken a beating from ZX-Tole's comrades, ZX-Tole prepared to fire his second most powerful Bio-Blaster, which was hidden under his crest on his forehead. However, before he could fire it, Guyver I had broken into the Transport Line to come to the aid of Guyver III. Following the battle with Thancrus, and Guyver III's escape, ZX-Tole and the other members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five", followed them, and laid a surprise attack on Guyver I and his friends. During the commotion ZX-Tole was able to take a hostage back, none other than Guyver I's Father Fumio Fukamachi. Later that night, both Guyver's I and III went back to Mt. Minakami to retrieve Sho's father. After successfully freeing him, they were soon after approached by the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" members, ZX-Tole, Elegen, Thancrus, Gaster, and Derzerb. During this time, Guyver III asked ZX-Tole where the other two members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" were. After ZX-Tole told them, that they were sent on a secret mission to kidnap the Guyver's friends at their new base of operations, Guyver III instructed Guyver I to take Fumio, back to the cabin and to help their friends. After Guyver I had left the scene, Guyver III prepared to face all three of the Hyper-Zoanoids on his own, but soon afterwards entered a power struggle duel with ZX-Tole. Guyver III at the time had been fighting at his best, yet even with all his power he seemed to be facing the strongest of all Hyper-Zoanoids. Guyver III hit ZX-Tole directly in the chest with his Pressure Cannon, but it still had no affect on ZX-Tole. Soon after that, ZX-Tole started showing his true power, firing his thirteen Bio-Blasters all over his body. Using these attacks forced Guyver III to go on the run, leaving him unable to counterattack. After firing his second most powerful Bio-Blaster on his head, Guyver III was struck by Elegen's Electrical Whip, cracking him on the back and causing him to fall over into a ravine. After Guyver III had fallen into the ravine, the Hyper-Zoanoids lost track of Guyver III, and were not suspecting his sneak attack on Thancrus. Hiding under the ground, Guyver III had emerged from beneath Thancrus, cleaving him in half, thus killing him. Angered by this new turn of events, ZX-Tole went into a rage, firing his Bio-Blaster anywhere Guyver III touched the ground. This ultimately led Guyver III to retreat due to his inability to combat such a powerful force without any backup. Not too long after their duel, still fueled with rage at the loss of Thancrus, ZX-Tole was on the trail, hunting Guyver III, who was actually Guyver I battling Aptom. After seeing the Guyver's Mega-smasher fired several yards ahead of him, ZX-Tole ordered the remaining members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" to investigate this recent battle and to identify an unknown Zoanoid. When he arrived at the scene of the battle all that was left were trenches where the Guyver had fired his Mega-smasher, and Aptom had fired his Bio-Blasters. After discussing the matter with his team mates, Dr. Barcas contacted the team, and asked for ZX-Tole's report. After learning that they had not learned the identity of the unknown Zoanoid, Dr. Barcas warned the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" to be cautious of the unknown Zoanoid, and not be caught off guard, which ironically happened to Elegen right after this warning was given. After the unknown Zoanoid made himself known to be Aptom, he absorbed Elegen to regenerate the limbs he lost in the battle he had with Guyver I, and to gain the Hyper-Zoanoid's power. After doing so, Dr. Barcas ordered the remaining members of the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" to kill Aptom. Derzerb tried to incinerate him with his Heat Discharge, but Aptom had also gained Elegen's ability to withstand extremely high temperatures without being scorched or burned. Aptom them shot Derzerb with a Vamore's Bio-Blaster, taking Derzerb out of the fight. Gaster, then tried to kill Aptom by firing all of his Liquid Missiles at him. However, Aptom had used Elegen's ability to use the "Ionic Effect" to fly over the missiles, and promised Gaster that he would absorb him next, and then retreated to the woods. Following these events the remaining members of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five were forbidden to leave Chronos's base, Relics Point, at Mt. Minakami, in hopes of stopping Aptom from absorbing them. n the long run, however, it proved fatal, for Aptom had secretly infiltrated Relics Point, and waited for the right time to make his presence known. When Richard Guyot's rebellion had finally become a reality, Aptom took the opportunity to absorb the rest of the Hyper-Zoanoids. Guyot seemed to be running from an opponent, which didn't make sense at the time due to the fact the the Commander was a Zoalord and only several individuals had the kind of power to stand up to him. Unable to handle the situation properly, ZX-Tole asked Derzerb to help him look for Dr. Barcas, and ordered Gaster, who was scared to be left behind, to stay in the Control Room. After ZX-Tole and Derzerb left the Control Room, Aptom attacked and absorbed Gaster, and soon went after ZX-Tole and Derzerb. While patroling in the hallway, ZX-Tole and Derzerb were attacked by Aptom, but instead of being absorbed he "killed" Aptom by firing all thirteen Bio-Blasters at him. After the attack he became very concerned about Gaster, and wanted to go back to the Control Room to check on him, when Gaster came walking up to them and fell down. Gaster appeared to be wounded, when Derzerb rushed over to assist him. However, it was really Aptom disguised as Gaster, and he quickly latched onto Derzerb's arm. After realizing that it was Aptom, Derzerb struggled with him for several moments, and then finally shoved him in front of ZX-Tole's aim. ZX-Tole then killed Aptom again with his Bio-Blasters. After thinking of what just happened, ZX-Tole noticed a change in Derzerb's behavior and ran to help him, when he was pushed back by him. He then watched in horror as his friend's body was turned into a monstrosity of all the Hyper-Zoanoids that Aptom had absorbed. Puzzled by how Aptom was able to control his friend by touching him, ZX-Tole demanded to know how Aptom had achieved this when he had already killed him. Aptom then told him that he split his body into different parts that took the form of the real Aptom, and that all were submitted to his will. Soon following their conversation ZX-Tole swore to kill Aptom for what he'd done, and started firing his Bio-Blasters at him. Aptom proved to be a real challenge for him, not just by proving to be a difficult target to hit, but by also using his new powers, which he'd gained from the Hyper-Zoanoids he absorbed, against ZX-Tole. In fact, Aptom proved to be such a difficult opponent, ZX-Tole was forced to use his Blaster Tempest, his most powerful attack equal to a Guyver's Mega-Smasher. When ZX-Tole first started charging this intense beam, Aptom thought that he was merely trying to freeze him to death, and was not suspecting the high concentrated beam blast. However, he realized otherwise as ZX-Tole fired the Blaster Tempest and Aptom tried to avoid the attack only for much of his body to be disintegrated by the blast. Hanging onto life by a thread it appeared that ZX-Tole had won the match and with his right arm, he prepared to finish Aptom off. Another Aptom clone, however, would sneak up behind him and grab his leg. Afraid that he would be absor bed and unable to avenge his friends ZX-Tole blew his leg off to retreat. The Aptom clone then helped the wounded Aptom regenerate and absorbed ZX-Tole's leg resulting in the creation of the second most powerful Aptom form. ZX-Tole would not be seen again as the same Hyper-Zoanoid, but would later be known as "Neo-ZX-Tole", and would become a "Lost Number " in order to hunt down and kill Aptom. 'OVA' In Guyver: Bio Booster Armor OVA, ZX-Tole is still a Hyper-Zoanoid that was optimized by Dr. Barcas (Balkus in the OVA), and is still the Team Leader of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. He is also still the most powerful Hyper-Zoanoid and has all thirteen Bio-Blasters. However, unlike in the anime or manga, ZX-Tole is not a subordinate of Dr. Barcas but is instead Richard Guyot's. He leads the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five during the attack on Sho Fukamachi's school, and was the first one to attack the building. Trying to draw Guyver I out, ZX-Tole fired on the school's classes, destroying classroom's with his hidden Bio-Blaster on his forehead. Things were going as planned until the sudden appearance of Guyver III who not only killed Thancrus, but also instructed Guyver I on how to kill Gaster, and held ZX-Tole at bay, so he could not assist his team mates. After Gaster was killed by Guyver I Richard Guyot ordered ZX-Tole and the remaining members of Team Five to retreat. Like in the manga and anime, the death of Thancrus fueled ZX-Tole with rage, and he holds Guyver III responsible for the deaths of the rest of his team due to the fact that he interfered with their battle. After the battle with Enzyme ZX-Tole takes Guyver I's Control Medal back to Chronos's Japan Branch Headquarters. After Guyver I regenerated and Guyver III began his suprise attack inside the base, ZX-Tole ordered Elegen and Derzerb to go finish Guyver I, while he himself went to face Guyver III. When ZX-Tole found Guyver III he wasted no time in transforming, and started their battle. He proved to be more than a match for Guyver III, proving to be impervious to his Pressure Cannon, and knocking him down with ease. It wasn't until the arrival of Guyver I that ZX-Tole was forced to retreat. ZX-Tole saw Elegen was severely wounded and on the verge of death, and took his friend with him escaping from the Guyvers. ZX-Tole tried to save his last comrade, but knew there was nothing he could do. Knowing his time was short and that he was going to die, Elegen begged ZX-Tole to absorb his Electrically Charged Energy and Bio-Matter in order to kill both of the Guyvers and avenge their comrades. At first, ZX-Tole refused, nothing that doing so would kill Elegen for sure, but with Elegen's plea and claims that he would die anyways, ZX-Tole did as he wished. After ZX-Tole absorbed all the Electricity and Heat from Elegen he transformed into "Neo-ZX-Tole". This gave him vastly increased firepower and resilience, but would've killed him after a short time. Ultimately, after a battle with both Guyvers he was killed when both fired their Mega Smashers at him at once. Unlike the manga, or anime, ZX-Tole and the rest of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five never encounter Aptom in the OVA Series. 'Powers & Abilities' As the most powerful Hyper-Zoanoid, ZX-Tole possessed the most abilities out of his team. His abilities were as follows: Super-Strength: '''As a Hyper-Zoanoid, ZX-Tole possesses incredible strength second only to Derzerb. '''Flight: '''ZX-Tole was one of the very few Hyper-Zoanoids who was able to achieve flight. Using his insect like wing's he is able to maintain flight, as well as jump great distances. '''Energy Generation: '''ZX-Tole's insect like wings are also used to absorb all of the heat and light in the immediate area in order to convert it into energy. He uses this to fuel his Blaster Tempest which he is unable to charge on his own. This also has another ability in which it drastically lowers the temperature in the same area that he is in. '''Thirteen Bio-Blasters: As a Bio-Blasting type, ZX-Tole has thirteen Bio-Blasters (not including the Blaster Tempest) located on his body at which he can fire at will. These blasts are far more potent then the Guyver's head beam and more dangerous, as not only are there thirteen of them, but he can fire them repeatedly. These blasts emit a red glow both when he is charging them and when he fires them. Due to the incredible power of these thirteen bio-blasters, it was very rare that he would ever resort to the Blaster Tempest. Crest Bio-Blaster: '''ZX-Tole has a hidden bio-blaster underneath his crest like crown that is far more powerful than the other twelve bio-blasters but weaker than the Blaster Tempest. He is seen blasting through yards of trees with it, melting anything in its way. This Blaster emits a red glow, both when charging and when fired. '''Impervious Shell: Due to the structure of ZX-Tole's body, he is somewhat shielded from most attacks. Not only does a Guyver's head beam virtually have no affect on him, but the more powerful pressure cannon did little damage as well. In the OVA it took three pressure cannons by Guyver III just to puncture his tough armor. Blaster Tempest: ZX-Tole's most powerful attack, and most powerful bio-blaster. Unlike the other thirteen bio-blasters, ZX-Tole does not generate the Blaster Tempest himself with his own bio-energy. Rather, he uses his wings to absorb all the heat and light in the immediate area, and transforms it into pure raw energy. Like the Mega-Smasher, the Blaster Tempest takes time and its toll when using it, making rapid fire impossible. However, the Blaster Tempest is such a powerful blast that survival was nearly impossible even for Aptom. It is said that the Blaster Tempest is equal in power to the Guyver's Mega-Smasher; additionally the Blast is so overpowered it destroys it's own emitter. This Blast emits a yellow glow when charging and a purple glow when fired. 'Media' Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters